The Lost Prophecy
by Raptoros
Summary: When something terrible happens, Robin has to marry Raven! Does Robin have to go through with this, or can he find a way out of it? Pairings: RS, some RR, BBR. Ch. 2 up!
1. Lost

Summary: When another prophecy comes up, Robin has to marry Raven! Beast Boy and Starfire are furious, but if Robin doesn't marry Raven, something terrible will happen.Can Robin do this without breaking Starfire's heart, and can Raven pull this off without ruining hers and Beast Boy's? Parings: R/S, R/R, BB/R

Rated for: Some language, and some adult content

Dislaimer: I do not own Teen Titans. If I did, I'd be the happiest person in the world.

* * *

**The Lost Prophecy**

Chapter One: Lost

"You little grass stain! I said I wanted **_REAL_** bacon, not this nasty tofu!" Cyborg yelled when he had found out the breakfast Beast Boy cooked was tofu bacon.

"Well, what do you expect when you make me cook breakfast?" Beast Boy shot back nastily.

"Why don't you both shut up and eat?" Raven said, never moving her eyes away from the book she was reading. "Cyborg, if you don't like the nasty stuff Beast Boy cooks, then make your own?"

"Fine, maybe I will." Cyborg headed for the refrigerator. "Ooh, what to have for breakfast… ham, steak, eggs and a diet soda sound right."

Beast Boy sighs then walks to the couch and starts to watch TV. His mind suddenly realizes something.

"Hey, guys, have you seen Rob or Star anywhere?" he asked with slight concern in his voice.

"The last time I saw 'em, they were training in the gym." Cyborg said with a mouthful.

Beast Boy starts heading out the room and toward the gym when another figure appears behind him.

"Cyborg! Dude, why are you following me?" Beast Boy said still surprised.

"The same reason you are." Cyborg replied.

"Wanna drag Raven along with us?" Beast Boy said with a smirk on his face.

"You grab her book." Cyborg said as he turned around and saw Raven standing behind them.

"I'm not an idiot. I can read minds although _some _people don't have one." Raven said in her mono-tone voice as she glanced at Beast Boy. "Besides, I'm wondering what the Boy Wonder is doing myself. I couldn't read his mind, nevertheless locate it."

They all walk to the gym, while Beast Boy tries to tell his jokes along the way.

"Okay, why did the cookie go to the nursing home?" Beast Boy asked with a grin on his face.

"Because he was tired beating up the kid who keeps on telling jokes about him?" Raven said, which made a vein throb on Beast Boy's forehead, and also causing the grin on his face to fall on the floor and shatter.

"Nope. Because he was feeling old!" Beast Boy laughed loudly.

Raven slapped him upside the head.

"Shut up!" She whispered silently as they neared the gym.

They heard nothing when they were at the door. No kicking, no cheering, no punches being landed. Dead silence.

"Beast Boy, turn into a fly and see what's goin' on." Cyborg commanded him.

'Why is it always me, why doesn't Raven go in there with _her _powers?' he thought angrily.

'Because _Raven_ isn't an idiot.' Raven shot in his head.

Beast Boy turned into a fly and flew into the room.

'There's no one in here.' Beast Boy thought astounded.

"Beast Boy just said there's no one in there." Raven said to Cyborg with a concerned look on her face.

"Split up and search for them. Titans, GO!" Cyborg said, worried that something had happened to them.

Beast Boy came out of the room and resumed his human form. He looked around and pulled out his communicator.

"Beast Boy calling Raven." He received nothing but static.

"Great, now the whole team's missing."

'Raven, where are you?' he thought worried that something happened to her. He wouldn't admit it, but he loved her.

'Beast Boy… Slade… He has Robin and Starfire hostage…' Raven told him weakly.

'Where are you?' He repeated, slightly annoyed that he wasn't there to help her.

'B-b-below Pier 41.' She said, then fainted.

'Raven? Are you okay?' Beast Boy asked with the volume in his thoughts getting louder.

No answer.

Beast Boy turned into a raven and flew toward the docks.

* * *

My first fan-fic chapter! It is done! Please not to be to harsh on flames, okay? I tried. Constructive critisim is what I'm lookin' for.

-Peace Out, Raptoros


	2. Doomed

Thanks to my reviewers!

Princess Angelfire of NZ: OMG! I so hope Robin dosen't go through with his wedding to Raven! she's going to marry BB instead... right? (I would tell you yes or no,butI would be giving the whole story away... evil smile)

Robin's Fair Lady: good start, and i like the whole robina nd starfire going missing thing, but you have me very if-y on the whole Robin marrying raven thingy, i hate those stories, but don't get me started on that (lol), keep up the good work kiddo (See answer I gave to Princess of Angelfire of NZ.)

* * *

**The Lost Prophecy**

Chapter Two: Doomed

Even though the fact hasn't hit him yet he found himself running to the docks.

As Beast Boy arrived at the pier ten minutes later, he stopped and looked around.

"It's too easy. Slade wouldn't just let me in without fighting someone…" Beast Boy said as he looked around.

"You're right, Beast Boy, I wouldn't." Slade said from what it seemed out of nowhere.

"Where are my friends?" Beast Boy growled.

"I won't even bother to tell you, because, you will never find them." Slade said in his normal tone.

With a huge roar, Beast Boy turned into a T-Rex and charged at Slade. Slade didn't move an inch, but he was making a very unusual sound. Beast Boy resumed human form and walked over to Slade.

"What's the matter, Slade, afraid I'm going to kick your a-…" Beast Boy taunted, but then realized that Slade was a hologram and was making a beeping sound. Beast Boy turned to run, but it was too late. The bomb exploded with tremendous force, blowing Beast Boy into the bay.

Beast Boy rose up to the surface, barely able to breathe, when his communicator went off.

"It's not only your friends I'm holding captive, I'm also holding someone you may know." Slade says moving the camera to Raven. "My hologram did more to you than you think. It made it to where I can see your weaknesses."

'No…' Beast Boy thought.

"Oh, yes, Beast Boy… You better start believing those stories where the heroes never prevail. You're in one." Then the communicator clicked off.

"Hmm… I wonder if Slade was smart enough to turn off their communicators…" Beast Boy said both thoughtfully and angrily. He pushed a few buttons on his communicator.

"No, he didn't!" Beast Boy said overjoyed.

He got out of the bay and turned into a mole. He looked for grass and he found some and started digging to the rest of the team members' communicators.

'I'd better memorize where they are now. Slade's gonna eventually find out he left their communicators on…' Beast Boy thought. 'I'd better turn mine off too…'

After another half-hour of digging, he finally landed in Slade's underground hide-out. He fell from the ceiling onto his back.

"Ow…" He said as he got up and cracked his back. "Now, if I were an evil psychotic villain, where would I hide my enemies?" He asked himself putting a finger and a thumb to his chin. "DUH! He still has their communicators on! I can just follow the coordinates!" He looked at his communicator. "Straight ahead!" he said as he looked up.

He began to see Robin, Starfire, Raven and Cyborg in a cylinder-shape prison. They were in a laboratory-looking room with one of Slade's robots doing something to the things that they were in. Beast Boy got into the room and hid behind a corner, watching Slade's robot.

He looked at his friends. They were frozen as ice and looked like crystals. Robin had tons of cuts and bruises all over his body, along with his costume which was coming apart. Starfire's boots were off and she had a huge cut on her leg, which looked like she had already grown an infection. Cyborg had many wires sticking out of his body and a missing left arm and right leg. Raven had her cloak torn off and, like Robin, had tons of battle scars, but not on her face, on her legs. They were all standing upright with different looks on their faces. For the first time ever, Beast Boy saw fear in Raven's eyes. They all looked like they were in deep pain.

Beast Boy couldn't take it anymore. He turned into a gorilla and charged at Slade's robot. The gorilla stomped on the robot like it was nothing but air. He resumed human form and ran over to the computer.

"He's killing them, but they're still alive…" He looked over at his friends and pushed a few buttons, which caused them to breathe again. Beast Boy pushed another button and the cylinder-shaped things fell apart, piece by piece.

They all fell out one-by-one, on all fours, each one of them breathing except Raven.

"Raven!" he said as he ran over to her.

"How did we get here?" Robin said as he got up.

"That's a good question, Robin. Another good question is where are we?" Cyborg commented, as he too stood up and looked around.

"I don't know." Robin answered as he helped Starfire up. "It's all a blur."

"Dudes! Come on, we have to get out of here!"

"Beast Boy where are we?" Robin asked impatiently.

"Exactly where I want you to be, Robin." Slade said as he walked out of the shadows.

* * *

Hoped ya liked it! I enjoyed writing this chapter...

If ya have time to read it, ya have time to review it, as someone always said.


End file.
